Where has the music gone
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: there is an accident but which winx girl does it effect?they How do the guys take it when they find out about the accident. There are winx weddings on the horizion. R


_**Where has the music gone: **_

_**Chapter one: **_

_Senior Year:_

_Musa's Prov:_

_I was sitting there in Alfea with the winx we were waiting for the boys to come. When the unthinkable the magical dimention there was a sound and then there was nothing but silence. Where I could no longer hear the musical sounds that have been around me since I was a child. And I colapsed after all that I don't remember anything. _

_Bloom's Prov:_

_We were all hanging out waiting for the boys, when Musa collapsed. " Bloom call Sky and get Riven over hear as fast as you can. Something is wrong with her." Tecna said as she was scanning Musa._

_With the boys:_

_Sky's Prov:_

We were getting ready to go over to Alfea to take the girls out to Magix. When suddenly my phone started ringing. It was Bloom, that's odd she knows that we would be over soon." Hey, Bloom is something wrong?" I asked picking up my phone. " Yes Sky there is something wrong. We need you guys to meet us at Magix Hospital." Bloom said sounding frantic. " Bloom calm down. What happened?" I asked. " Sky I can't tell you yet. We'll see you at the Hospital." Bloom said hanging up the phone. I exited my door room and all the guys where out there waiting to hear what had happened. " Guys the Winx want us to meet them at the Hospital. Apparently there has been an acident. I don't know exactly what happened. But I do know they want us to get there as soon as we can." I said and the guys faces went from happy to frantic. When I told them that we had to go to the Hospital something had happened to the Winx. " Timmy we should probablly take the Hovership." Brandon said. " Yea, but its in the city." Timmy said. So we decided that the bikes were the best possible way to get there.

_At the Hospital:_

When we got there we ran into the Hospital and were met by Bloom. " Bloom, Thank God you're ok." I said embracing my fiancee. All the guys gave her a hug afterwards. " So Bloom what happened?" Brandon asked. "Honestly guys we still don't know." Bloom said. " Which fairy was it?" Helia asked. "It was Musa." Bloom said as she broke down sobbing. I took her into my arms. As Riven's expression faded. "Bloom, where is she now?" Riven asked. " Follow me. I'll show you to her room." Bloom said as we started walking deeper into the Hospital. We were walking for a while until we reached a room where there was sobbing. Musa was in bed. Eyes shut and not moving. "Bloom what's wrong with her?" Riven asked. " That's the weird thing the doctor's don't know. They say she's relatively healthy aside from the fact that she won't wake up." Stella asnswered for Bloom. "Stell thank goodness. I feared the worse for you." Brandon said embracing his fiancee their wedding was just a few weeks away. This puts a little damper on the weeks leading up to their big day. "Riven her doctor wants to talk to you." Flora said after Helia had embraced her. " Oh ok. Where is the doctor?" Riven asked. " Right down the hall i'll go with you." Tecna said. And with that Tecna, Timmy aqnd Riven went to go get the doctor. " Ok Winx what is really going on with Musa?" Brandon asked. "Well the doctor said that her winx has disappeared. But its only because music has disappeared. But in all reality she should be up soon." Bloom said. I was not letting her out of my sight until we know that this is not contagious. " Don't worry Sky. I can't catch it from Musa." Bloom said. As Musa's eyes fluttered open."Guy's what's going on where is Riven?" Musa asked."He went with Timmy and Tecna to go talk to your doctor." Stella said. "Can you guys go get him I need to talk him alone." Musa said. " Sure we'll go get him. And leave you two to talk."I said leading everyone down the hall to get Riven.

_Riven's Prov:_

We were halfway down the hall when Sky, Bloom and everyone came to get me. " Hey, dude Musa's up. And she wants to talk to you." Sky said. "Ok, I'll see you guys in a little bit." I said as I turned back down the way that I had just come from Musa's room only to be headed to her room. Luckily for me it was only a short it had been any longer I would have become my old impatient self. Which I never wanted to be again. Especially after I married Musa a few months back. " Hey, Muse what's going on." I said as she moved the bed so that she could sit up. " Riven there is reason for all this. I just thought the doctor was joking." Musa said. " What doctor?" I asked. " You remember when I went to the doctor about a week or so ago?" Musa asked. " Oh yea you told me over dinner when we moved into the apartment in magix a week or two ago." Riven said. " Well at that visit the doctor told me something." Musa said. " Muse what did the doctor say?" I asked. "He said that I was pregnant." Musa said.

**~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~**


End file.
